At a Cross-Road
by DarkNekoGreece
Summary: A young night elf born into a new world, not trained and knowing nothing of her ancestry, finds herself at a crossroad. When given the chance will she choose to learn more of herself and become more independent or will she stay innocent and continue her blind ways? Read and find out! (Rated M for possible future scenes)
1. Prologue

Title: At a Cross–Road

Description: A young night elf born into a new world, not trained and knowing nothing of her ancestry, finds herself at a crossroad. When given the chance will she choose to learn more of herself and become more independent? Or will she stay innocent and continue her blind ways? Will she go on an amazing adventure, learning more of the world, making friends and possibly find the one? Or Go back to her old ways, drowned in memories?

Prologue:

_The winter snow fell softly at night, the moon glistening off the flakes of snow. A scream pierces through the night. "MAMA! PAPA!" A little elven girl runs from a nearby cottage , tears streaming down her face. As she runs several houses down, to the inn. Stepping inside,dozens of eyes fixate on the girl some with hatred others with sadness. The girl slowly steps forward as the adults part. On two tables are 2 figures covered in blankets. The girl begins to shake as she holds back more tears. The rooms darkens as the blankets disappear and 2 mangled bodies get up and saunter towards her. "Azul...why... you killed us..." they speak in unison. The girl begins to sob and back away in fear. "I...I didn't mean to," she cries out before many voices begin yelling at her. "Murderer" "Demon" "You killed them!"_

Dark: Alright let me now what ya think. I will have chapter 1 posted soon.

Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: At a Cross–Road

_Chapter 1:_

Recap: _Two mangled bodies get up and saunter towards the little elven girl. "Azul...why... you killed us..." they speak in unison. The girl begins to sob and back away in fear. "I...I didn't mean to," she cries out before many voices begin yelling at her. "Murderer" "Demon" "You killed them!"_

Azul bursts out of bed, her body slick with sweat and tear streaks on her face. She lets out a small cry as she begins to wake up, the nightmare still plaguing her. Sitting up in bed she finally remembers where she is at. The inn in Goldshire right outside Stormwind. Sighing she gets up and goes to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she takes a look at herself. Shoulder length, ice blue locks that seem to always stay perfect. A slim and soft face, her skin a pale blue accented by dark blue lips and glowing blue tinted silver eyes.

With a sigh she rinses her face in cold water, before drying herself with a rabbit pelt. Going back to the bedroom she places her things back into her pack. She had only planned on staying one night since she had limited funds. Heading downstairs she says a quick farewell to the innkeeper before heading for Stormwind. Although the trek was a short one, it was still tough for the night elf.

Walking along she kept quiet as many people passed her by, some giving her strange looks others just completely ignoring her. Trying her best she ignored them, sighing in relief when she saw the great white entrance gates to Stormwind appear in the distance. The sound of nearby wolves seemed to hasten her pace. Once safely inside of the gates did she slow back down to a walk. She couldn't help but smile a little as she gazed around at the wonderful stonework. Despite the horrible condition, and some flame scorched bricks, it was still beautiful and awe-inspiring.

Making her way past all the guards she gave each of them a courteous nod, ignoring the blushing faces and cat calls. Once she entered the Trade District she stopped to take in the beauty only to be pushed to the ground as a giant gray elekk rushed past. "Sorry," came a female voice in a quick and distant apology as the they continued on their way. Holding back a few tears of pain, Azul got back up glancing around at several people that stared at her. Feeling scared and shy, she hurried on, trying to find an inn for the time being.

Azul had been relaxing at The Gilded Rose roughly an hour before she decided she needed to just meet with the king and get it over with. Sighing she stepped out of the building, only to be confronted with a giant sea of people, milling about in front of the auction house and the bank. Growling in frustration, she concentrates to herself before feeling her body morph to that of a purple feather falcon. Happy that she shifted successfully the first time, she flew up high searching for the castle. Seeing it in the distance she flew towards it, landing out side the doors.

She let out a small cry of pain as she shifted back to her regular form, it always being more painful since she was inexperienced. Once she was back to normal and had got her breath did she enter the castle. She couldn't help but stare in amazement at the beautiful architecture of the building. She was almost half way down the long hall when she was barreled over again, only this time it was a person instead of a mount.

Crying out in exasperation she just lay on the ground, not caring anymore if she was stepped on. Rubbing her eyes she mumbled a small why to herself she didn't notice the other person get up. "Oh I am so sorry hun," a feminine voice said, her voice holding a strange accent that seemed almost draconic. Opening her eyes she looked up at the person, finally noticing that it was a draenai that had run her over. Seeing her hand held out, Azul grasped it and let the girl help her up. "It's ok I just seem to be in everyone's way," Azul says quietly in response as she dusted off her clothes.

Sighing to herself, which she realized she was doing a lot of today, she forced out a smile at the lady. "Are you okay ma'am," she asks, "don't want you to be hurt because of me." The draenai just laughed and shook her head no. "No I'm not but let me treat you too a drink in return for knocking you down," she sad softly as she prepared to call her mount. Azul gave a small ok before whistling for her Celestial Steed. As she hopped on top she looked over at the woman, only to basically bash her head against her steed in realization.

The draenai looked down at her worried, "Are you okay?" Azul gave a small yes and a chuckle as she looked over at her. Taking in the scene, she observed the draenai that was in fact now on top of a giant gray elekk. 'So she was the one that knocked me down earlier,' she thought to herself before deciding not to tell her. "Lead on," Azul said to her as she followed after the elekk, still in disbelief at her realization.


End file.
